


Mission Objective: Protect the Prince

by SecretWriter12



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretWriter12/pseuds/SecretWriter12
Summary: I - America Singer - hadn't been chosen and had disappeared that very day and never returned. Now I was back seven years later as an agent to protect the Royals who thought I was dead under a new name. This was supposed to be a straightforward mission, but in reality they never are when the heart has anything to do with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote this story a while ago and am planning to pick it up again. Hope you enjoy!

The rebels had fallen silent for nearly seven years now.

Although Illéa faced many issues - the threat of civil war was no longer one. It was still unknown to all (including the King), why they had fallen silent the day of the engagement of Prince Maxon and Princess Kriss. But then again, the day of the announcement had been full of danger that many never knew - but America had known. She knew why the rebels had remained silent, she knew what the rebels had planned for that day but she would never tell. To most she was presumed dead or missing - even her family believed that.

But now a new threat had emerged that threatened to kill the royal family. Even though America had not stepped through the gates of the palace in so long, she knew that she had to for their safety.

America

I could remember every detail of the palace, the halls, my room even the gardens. It felt alien to be stepping back into the world of royals. As I sat in the back of the car, I re-read all of the file that I had been given. The new threat had come as a surprise to me, because I had seen to it that the rebels would no longer harm my home.

"Miss Weston! Eadlyn!"

I jumped at the shout of my new name.

"Yes! What is it Andrew?" I replied quickly, placing the file down next to me so I could talk to my assistant.

"We have nearly reached the palace Miss," He informed me, before asking, "Why did you agree to this? I thought the King could never meet you in person?"

"Well the King wasn't listening to my concerns or officers." I replied through gritted teeth.

Even though the King did not know that the Director of the Special Forces was formerly a woman he hated, it felt as if he did know my secret. very few knew my true identity - and I intended to keep it so. I had dyed my hair brown and wore glasses to try and conceal my unique features. I had chosen not to speak to country leaders face to face and sent officers in my place to meetings to keep the organization and myself as secret as possible. Special Forces had been around for nearly 100 years and yet few knew it existed.

Even though there were some who knew who I truly was, no one knew what had happened to me on the day of the announcement. No one knew my story until I had appeared 1 year later. Special Forces had taken me in and turned me into the agent I was today - and I was forever grateful.

As the car pulled to a halt by the gates, I immediately knew that something was wrong. I opened my door - against my assistant's requests - to see that the doors were wide open. No one could be seen anywhere on the front grounds.

Signaling to the support truck behind my own car, I pulled my gun out from it's holster and moved towards the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly walked towards the open doors with a team of soldiers close behind. My stomach tied in knots as not only was I recounting old memories, but I hadn't been in the field for so long. As I stepped into the halls, I took cover with a good vantage point of the stairs. The soldiers were waiting behind for my signal. With every step I took, I knew that there was a problem.

Luckily I knew that below the stairs there were secret cameras which allowed the guards to see if anyone were in the safe rooms. They had become a feature not long after the King had originally tried to remove me from the Selection. I had been informed of their location shortly before coming to the palace that day. As I ran towards the door and entered a code into the door, I heard movement on the floor above. I tried to focus on the override numbers that I had learned. I held my breath as the door opened and the noise grew closer. The heavy footsteps came pounding downstairs as the door was clicked shut behind me.

I put my gun back in its holster and began searching for a light. My fingers traced the cold stone walls until it came to a small switch. As I flicked it, a dim bulb started to flicker. My eyes adjusted to the dim light to reveal thick layers of dust in the small room. It was clear that the room had been vacant for a long time. I turned to see a series of computer screens lining one wall, but they were all turned off. As I turned them on, I saw inside each of the panic rooms. To my horror, they were all filled with guests and servants. As I looked closer, I realized that the Royal Family were not present.

My heart raced as I repeated my search of all of the screens - they weren't there. I turned towards the door and opened it quietly. The halls were empty. I pulled my gun out and ran back towards the door to find the soldiers and my assistant there.

"The Royal Family is not in a panic room. You need to search the entire palace. Any intruders are to be knocked out and brought in for questioning." I ordered quickly.

A small team followed me - along with Andrew - as we went towards the Great Room. As I neared the door I heard a shout coming from inside. The voice sounded familiar and angry. It wasn't one of the royals but someone from my time away from the castle. I motioned for my team to go in first to make sure no one escaped. The shouts grew louder as I waited for the right moment. BANG.

My team ran through the doors and a series of confused shouts could be heard as Andrew and I waited with our guns ready.

"CLEAR!"

I nodded towards Andrew and we both made our way towards the door. As I entered, I remembered all that had taken place in that room. It had been the last place I had seen Maxon, I could still picture the hate in his eyes. I shook my head and focused on the mission. I scanned the room and saw all 6 members of the royal family - and Aspen. The sighed as I saw they did not that they were not hurt, only shaken.

"What is the meaning of this?" The King shouted at me, clearly angered by my groups' presence.

I suppressed a laugh as I watched him fail to stand - his hands and feet were both tied.

"Your Majesty, my name is Eadlyn Weston. Director of the Special Forces. I came here for our meeting - but it seems that you had a few uninvited guests."

As I spoke, everyone turned to look at me - except my team who had heard my voice thousands of times. The Royals, Aspen and even the rebel looked at me in amazement - like they saw right through my disguise. I ignored their stares and made my way towards the rebel. He wore a guard's uniform and a piece of red fabric on his forehead. I knew exactly who he was.

"Men, lock him up in the prison. I will speak to him soon." I said in a cool voice.

"You can't order these men around!"

I turned to find Maxon, who had been released from his ropes, standing with an angry look on his face. It reminded me so much of the last time I had seen him, he hadn't wanted to look at me during the after celebration. But here he was and beneath the anger, he looked sad. Like he hadn't been happy for a long time even though he was surrounded by all the people he loved - including his seven year old daughter and four year old son. I walked towards him slowly.

"These are my men Your Highness. I can and will order these men. In fact, I have the authority to order the palace guards as well." I said while trying to suppress all of the anger and hurt I felt towards him.

For a moment our eyes met and he seemed shocked - as though I reminded him of someone. Realizing that I could have been revealing myself, I returned to Andrew.

"Andrew take the rest of the men and check the remaining floors. I will remain here with the Royals with Officer Ledger."

As Andrew left with the men I turned to face Aspen and the rest of the group. All of them had been untied and were huddling together. I realized soon that the king had ordered Aspen to get them all seating. Seeing that he was struggling, I went to help him carry the chairs.

"Thank you" he said as I took half of the chairs.

"I thought you could use the help." I smiled; I had missed seeing him over the past seven years.

"No, not for the chairs, for saving us."he replied, "But how did you know my name?"

"I know all of the names of the guards." I shrugged, "But I heard all about you from-"

I stopped myself quickly and began to lay the chairs out for the Royals. Most ignored me, except for Queen Amberly who gave me a grateful smile.

"How did you say you knew this officer?" she asked politely.

Everyone looked at me as they waited for my reply. I knew I had revealed too much.

"From America Singer - I knew her for a short while." I lied.

The reaction for saying that name was incredible. Everyone was different. Some, like the Queen and Kriss, smiled sadly while others, like the King and Maxon, looked at me like I was swearing. I looked towards Aspen, only to see he had turned away. I only realized then that he thought I was dead - it was something only my family had been told. I had never considered what the Royals had been told - if anything.

"Does she speak of him often?" Maxon asked bitterly. I could see the anger in his eyes as I spoke about myself and Aspen.

"She spoke of him once. But she doesn't speak to anyone anymore." I replied quickly as I turned away from him.

"Why not? Does it hurt her to think of what she doesn't have?" He replied sharply.

A hot tear rolled down my cheek. He hated me. He always would after what had happened. I composed myself and turned to face him. I knew what I had to do. I knew I could never return to who I was once I said it. I turned to face him and the rest of the Royals.

"She died five years ago, Maxon."


End file.
